


Valentine's Gifts

by GlowingMechanicalHeart



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Date Night, Don't Post To Another Site, Established Relationship, F/M, Gift Giving, Romantic Fluff, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-19 16:53:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22934770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlowingMechanicalHeart/pseuds/GlowingMechanicalHeart
Summary: Once they were ready to go home, Molly invited Greg in. “Why don’t you come in, it’s not too late. If you’re not busy, of course.”“I’m not,” Greg smiled at Molly. “I can stay a while. And, I got you two little things, they’re on the backseat. But I’ll give them to you at your place.”
Relationships: Molly Hooper/Greg Lestrade
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7
Collections: Molly Hooper Appreciation Week February Bingo 2020





	Valentine's Gifts

**Author's Note:**

> A late entry for the Molly Hooper Appreciating Week Bingo. Prompts: Valentine's Day & Jewelry.

Molly liked the stars.

It was something that she had mentioned to Greg once, never did it occur to her that he would actually pay attention to such a little detail. Greg proved her wrong very quickly. Their first date was a picnic under the stars (it was summer, fortunately!). Then he took her to a gallery that was showcasing art based on the stars. Then a show that projected the stars under a dome, complete with canapés and champagne.

Molly had been touched, no one had done such sweet things for her. To take her favorite thing and turn it to romantic outings. But she supposed that Greg was different, oh he took her into other places too, but he would sprinkle her love of stars here and there.

Once, he had gifted her with a star plushie and a matching one for Toby. Molly loved the plushie and kept it on her bed. 

They had made plans for Valentine’s Day. Greg had made reservations for dinner and they were also planning on watching a movie afterwards. Molly couldn’t wait. Greg had said it was a new restaurant that he had found, nothing fancy, he’d said, but full of excellent French food. And what better way to dine on Valentine’s Day, but to dine authentic French food in a bistro this side of the Channel. 

Molly had left work early, she wanted to change from her usual work stuff to something nicer. She still remembered Greg’s face on that fateful Christmas party at Sherlock’s flat. And she wanted to dress nicely for him. She took a shower, changed into a nice green dress and comfortable heels, did her hair and make-up. Fed Toby before Greg showed up to pick her up.

Not so long after, her doorbell rang. Molly quickly gave herself a once over, making sure she looked nice, grabbed her purse and jacket and opened the door. “Hi Greg.”

Greg’s face lit up upon seeing her. “Molly, you look lovely, ready to go?”

“Yes.”

Greg opened the door of his car and let her in, she strapped herself in and waited for him to be ready. Once he was, they made their way into the bistro, it was a cozy spot, Molly decided. Low lights above them, with roses and candles lit on the tables. They ordered and chatted while their food arrived.

They shared their meals, Molly and Greg occasionally feeding each other bites of their plates. They shared a dessert, a rich chocolate tart that was too decadent to eat by either of them alone.

The movie was also good, it was comedy and both of them spent the entirety of it holding hands and laughing. Once they were ready to go home, Molly invited Greg in. “Why don’t you come in, it’s not too late. If you’re not busy, of course.”

“I’m not,” Greg smiled at Molly. “I can stay a while. And, I got you two little things, they’re on the backseat. But I’ll give them to you at your place.”

“Oh,” Molly turned towards Greg, her curiosity had been spiked. Greg was an excellent gift giver. He was an observant man, his long career having helped him develop a good eye and good at remembering small details. That had been something she had discovered by herself. She would sometimes make a comment, and Greg would remember it, maybe not exactly as she said it, but her point, and she was thankful. “I am curious now.”

“I know you are,” Greg teased. “But you’ll have to wait a little longer.”

Molly gave him a mock pout and batted her eyelashes at him. Greg laughed, then turned back to watch the road. “Oh no,” Greg joked. “Not saying anything until we’re at your flat. And you open the presents. Gifts are supposed to be surprises.”

“I know,” Molly laughed. “I’m just very curious.”

“I know you are, that’s why I told you.”

“Oh that is mean!” Molly laughed out loud. “Greg Lestrade, that is incredibly mean of you.”

“Of course I am. I’m an inspector, in case you forgot, I have a mean streak in me.”

Molly shook her head. “Only at work.”

“And when Sherlock pushes it too much.”

“That too is acceptable.”

Once they arrived back at her flat, Molly made her way to her door, Greg grabbed a pair of things off the backseat and walked towards her. One box was larger and the other was smaller. Molly arched her eyebrow, Greg smiled and shook his head. 

Once inside, both of them took off their jackets, placing them on a corner of the sofa. Then they sat down side by side. “Here you go miss curiosity, a Valentine’s Day gift. Well, gifts.”

Molly took the offered gifts and placed the smaller one on her side, opening the larger one, she found a book of the cosmos. It was beautiful, it had photographs of stars, planets and everything else. A smile bloomed on her face. “It’s beautiful.”

“Figured you’d like it.”

Then Molly set the book down and carefully opened the second, smaller gift. It was a black velvet box, and when she opened, she gasped. Inside of it, laid a shooting star necklace. “Oh, Greg, it’s so pretty!”

Greg’s face lit up with joy. “I’m glad you like it. I wasn’t sure if I should get a necklace or bracelet, but as you can see, I opted for the necklace.”

“I can wear this everyday,” Molly lifted the necklace to inspect it. It was yellow gold and delicate, it wasn’t something bulky, instead, it was something that she could wear every single day without worrying. “I love it, thank you so much!”

Molly set it down on its box and grabbed Greg’s face in her hands. She gently placed a kiss on his lips, one that he returned with the softness and tenderness that his usual gruff exterior hid. “Stay with me tonight?” She asked against his lips.

“Yeah.”

It was the best Valentine’s Day she’d ever gotten. And she was thankful that Greg made it so special.


End file.
